


I'll Be There When You Need A Hand

by TurtlePlz



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Also I am far to lazy to write out everyone's names, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, It's different, M/M, With a twist?, anyway I hope you enjoy, guess i was wrong about that one wasn't I?, i guess?, then again I guess that's what the 'Thorin's Company' tag is for, welp, wow didn't think people would want another chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtlePlz/pseuds/TurtlePlz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one really knows how it began. Be that as it may, they do know how it comes to pass. </p><p>After they're born, every darrow will pick their weapon. Even if they are not destined to be warriors, they will always have it by their side just in case trouble finds them.</p><p>That being said this weapon also has other uses as well. </p><p>Other species have a hard time finding their true love; their One. The darrows had found a way to make it simple, as only the other half of their soul is able to lift, let alone wield their weapon.</p><p>That being said, only two of the darrows in the Company of Thorin Oakinshield had found their Ones. After such a long time of not even coming close, Bofur thought he was doomed to be alone, and he had come to accept that.</p><p>That is until a little Hobbit changed everything on a horrible yet wonderful day (or was it night? After about a week or so of not seeing daylight it's hard to tell) in the dungeons of Thranduil's palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be There When You Need A Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Wow thank you guys for all of the feedback! I'm glad ya'll like it! 
> 
> It might be a bit slow going, but I'll get another chapter of this up as soon as I can C: 
> 
> ... That is after I figure out how to add chapters to fics on AO3 =7= 
> 
> ANYWAY. Thank you all very much and you can expect an update within the next few days!

No one really knows how it began. Be that as it may, they do know how it now comes to pass. 

After they're born, every darrow will pick their weapon. Even if they are not destined to be warriors, they will always have it by their side just in case trouble finds them.

That being said this weapon also has other uses as well. 

Other species have a hard time finding their true love; their One. The darrows had found a way to make it simple, as only the other half of their soul is able to lift, let alone wield their weapon.

That being said, only two of the darrows in the Company of Thorin Oakinshield had found their Ones. After such a long time of not even coming close, Bofur thought he was doomed to be alone, and he had come to accept that.

That is until a little Hobbit changed everything on a horrible yet wonderful day (or was it night? After about a week or so of not seeing daylight it's hard to tell) in the dungeons of Thranduil's palace. 

\--~---~----~-----~------~-------~------~-------~--------

Bilbo Baggins was having the absolute worst luck. Ever. Of all time. 

Not only were his companions captured, bound and taken away by the elves of this forest, he had also lost Sting.

It wasn't fair in his mind as he shuffled through the underbrush in a vain attempt to find it. He had just been able to name the elvish blade, and in the scuffle it was knocked from his hands and lost to the terrifying darkness.

A darkness that was only getting worse as the Elves continued on, taking their torches with them.

Fear started to creep up on the hobbit as his visibility grew worse. 'If I don't follow them now I'll never be able to find my way out of here.' he bit his lip, 'But I can't rush in there without a weapon...' Frantically Bilbo looked around for something that he could defend himself with if he were caught without his ring on. He knew himself to be a careful hobbit, but accidents happen.

His eyes finally landed on the bulky weapons scattered about the small clearing. Not taking time to think (or if he was honest to even see which one he took) he grabbed a surprisingly light weapon and chased after the group of people, making sure to keep himself a safe distance behind them and in the shadows.

\--~---~----~-----~------~-------~------~-------~--------

Bofur was having the worst luck of all his days, of that he was sure.

With the spider poison still thrumming through his veins, the miner/toymaker didn't remember much of their trip to the dank dungeons of the elven kings palace. That was about a week ago, and the only comfort was that all of their company seemed to be in separate cells but in the same hallway.

That was something at least.

When he listened hard enough he could pick out all of them; 

His kin, the Princes, The Sons of Fundin, The Brothers Ri, The Brothers Oin, and of course their King.

However in the back of his mind a little voice was nagging him. It had been since their capture had started and he couldn't shake it. 

It just kept speaking to him, "Come now, certainly you couldn't have forgotten me now? After everything that's happened?" 

When he couldn't figure it out after another day of wracking his brain it finally clicked when the voice laughed at him, "Really? I guess I was right then; can't be one of the company if you all can't even tell when I'm gone. Should have gone back to the shire when I had the chance." and he felt his heart stutter to a stop.

Hastily jumping up Bofur stuck his face between the bars as best as he could hissed to the rest of them.

"Bilbo. Who last saw the burglar?" 

The hall got suddenly quiet and a feeling of dread crept into the air. "Someone did see him taken in as well, right?"

"I... I remember." Ori murmured, "He got us out of the spider silk... at least I'm pretty sure it was him."

"He was there, I know he was!" Kili was speaking now, sounding slightly frantic, "I was the first he freed, but then he just kind of disappeared. Every so often he would appear again but be gone just as fast."

"The little one got us to our weapons again before those damned tree shaggers got us." Dwalin huffed. "But as far as I could tell they didn't catch 'em." Mutterings of agreement were given from all and Bofur felt his heart drop into his toes.

"... So he's still out there? With the spiders?" 

Silence answered him.

" _Shit_." he cursed, letting himself slid to the ground with his back to the door, "I'd rather him trapped here with the rest of us than out there alone. No food, no light, being in constant fear of those damned creatures."

"... I don't think we'll see him again." Thorin muttered.

There was a beat of silence before chaos erupted; shouting of disagreement, sad and quiet murmurings of 'You may be right.' and everything in between.

"Goodness, I'm gone for no more than a few days and you're all at your wits end." A slightly scratchy voice chuckled, "It's a good thing I've gotten here when I have, hm?" 

They all knew that voice.

A chorus of 'Bilbo!' 'Master Boggins!' 'Burglar!' 'Hafling!' and 'Hobbit!' was raised and the voice laughed again as they all scrambled to see their friend. And yet as Bofur looked out, there was no one.

".... Bilbo?" Fili muttered, his confusion clear.

"Yes Fili?"

"... I think I've gone mad." 

"Well it's not just you brother. We're all hearing it."

"'It'?" the voice huffed, and there was a sound of a foot stomping on the ground, "I assure you Master Kili that I am no 'it'. Now would you all like me to get you all out of this dreadful place or would you rather stay?" The shouts were unanimous and one by one they heart a great cracking noise as the locks to their cells were broken and they were freed.

"Now you need to be quiet. I caused a diversion to another part of this palace, but if we're too loud they'll hear us."

"Where are ye lad? Bofur asked, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his forearm.

"Right here." "For Mahal's _sake_ don't do that!" Bilbo just laughed and let go.

"Now follow my voice and when I say stop do not _question_ me and stop." 

"Why don't you become visible? And how are you doing that by the way?" 

"Because I need to go first and make sure that no one is in the corridors and it would take to long to explain; now all of you, lets move."

And so slowly but surely they made their way through and out of the dungeons and (with much argument and everyone worrying when Bilbo had to go back to get what seemed to be an enchanted map) back to the clearing where their weapons and packs were. 

No one but Bilbo was surprised that everything was still there, but one of them was surprised for the exact opposite reason. 

Bofur looked frantically around for his mattock, but it was nowhere to be seen.

He was about to ask his cousin, but a hiss startled him and he looked over in time to see one of the spiders lunging at him.

The company made a move to him but they were startled when the creature quite suddenly was crushed to the ground where it lay still.

"... That you lad?" 

"Yes, yes that was me. Why are you looking over... oh right, terribly sorry." Bilbo muttered, seemingly just remembering that the ring was on. 

When he removed it Bofur felt his jaw go slack. 'There is no way...' his mind muttered, but oh there was a way.

There before him was their burglar. He looked quite worse for the wear. His face was bruised, and dirtied, cheeks more hallow than could be healthy. His clothes were ripped, dirtied and bloodied, but that wasn't what had him stunned. In the hobbit's tiny hands was Bofur's mattock.

The silence reined and Bilbo began to fidget, "I-I am sorry that I borrowed it," He stuttered, offering the handle, "It was the first one my hand touched, and I've seemed to have lost my sword. You see I couldn't go in there without a weapon, if I was discovered. Oh goodness I hope you understand." 

Bofur was still silent, but a smile bloomed into a large grin an the miner/toymaker laughed, "OH I understand perfectly lad. There's nothing to worry about." He walked over and pulled the hobbit into a tight embrace, "In fact I think everything is goin' to get even better from here on out."

And wouldn't you know it, he was right.


End file.
